


Infinite

by ShadowRealm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hayley isn't the one Klaus gets pregnant, Stefan and Erica friendship, brief Erica Reyes/Tyler Lockwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealm/pseuds/ShadowRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being found close to death by Derek in the bank, Erica heals and needs to get away from Beacon Hills and the fear that The Alpha Pack evoked, so Derek puts her on a bus and sends her away from the town. On the bus she meets a different type of werewolf in Tyler Lockwood and travels with him to help break his sire bond. She likes Tyler and after he leaves she follows only to meet Klaus Mikaelson, she falls for him and after a night with him she falls pregnant. She runs to and ends up in New Orleans for some time before escaping the overbearing family and returns to Beacon Hills, but she soon brings the Original family down upon her pack. Will Klaus turn the pack into hybrids? Will he kill Stiles after he annoys him one to many times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine gave me this idea as we talked about bringing Klaus into the RP blog we both belong to. thebeastinsideRP.tumblr.com  
> Aisling this is for you, you're an awesome admin

Erica sat gazing out of the bus window, both her headphones in her ears blasting a Paramore song into her ears, she takes a deep breath to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She had been on the bus for nearly four hours now, she didn’t know where she was heading she just needed to get out of Beacon Hills for a while. She had gotten out of the bank close to death and if it wasn’t for Derek finding her in time she would have died.

As soon as she had healed, she ran, she needed to get away from Beacon Hills, away from the people who had almost killed her and Derek was more than happy to allow her to leave, he didn’t want to see her frightened anymore, he accepted that she needed time and space to heal and had bought her the bus ticket and made sure she was on there, safe, before letting her go. She had promised she would return but didn’t know when.

She looks away from the trees they were passing for a moment as the bus stops, she sees a figure entering the bus but shakes her head uninterested as she goes back to looking at the forest, the wolf in her just wanted to be free, to run through the forest rather than be on the bus but she wanted to get far away before she let the wolf out for a while.

Suddenly a smell catches the attention of her wolf causing her to look up with a frown, she could smell the forest, the freedom. She could smell a wolf.

Her gaze moves over to the isle and she is startled to see a boy looking at her, her eyes quickly flit over him, taking him in and calculating if he was a threat, she couldn’t help but compare him to her pack, he was tall like Stiles, he seemed to be as muscular as Derek, and he was a lot like Scott with his tanned skin and gorgeous brown eyes yet he didn’t have the puppy look like Scott had.

‘ _A wolf,'_  she thinks to herself and is a little shocked as he sits next to her.

She closes her eyes for a moment as her wolf panics a little and takes a deep breath to calm it down, she opens her eyes and then turns to the boy and flashes him a grin, she’s happy to note that the tanned adonis' heart skips a beat as she grins, his eyes widen slightly and flickers down her, checking her out.

‘ _I still got it,'_  she thinks to herself smugly as she takes out her headphones

“Hey handsome.” She more or less purrs at him, she moves her hand slightly so that it brushes his knee lightly, causing him to jump a little.

He looks at her shocked for a moment before gulping a little and flashes her a bright smile.

“Hi to you too gorgeous.” He replies with a small smirk.

She smirks in return and holds her hand out to him.

“Erica Reyes,” she introduces with a sly smiles “Just thought you should know the name of the girl who could make you scream her name all night long.”

He gulps again as his breath hitches, he takes her hand and quickly shakes it, and she could see the surprise in his eyes at the heat her hand gave off.

“Tyler Lockwood,” he replies and gives her a grin, “Quite straight forward aren’t you Reyes?”

She winks at him, “Only with guys worth my attention, where you heading Lockwood?”

“Sorry darling but I’m taken,” he tells her with a smirk, “If I wasn’t then I would definitely show you the night of your life. And I’m heading north.”

She deflates a little and tsk’s. “All the good ones are either taken, gay or oblivious,” she pouts, “Just north, no actual heading?”

“Just north,” he tells her, then pauses. “What about you?”

She shrugs, glancing briefly out the window. “No heading either, I got on a bus and will get off whenever I feel like it.” She turns back and gives him a grin, filled with freedom.

He looks at her for a moment, his own wolf was telling him that she was like him, but she smelt of hurt and pain, not just of freedom.

“Running away?” he asks her, “or just travelling?”

“A bit of both” She answers before looking out longingly at the forest that they were about to leave, she knew from the maps that they were going to go through a town and then another forest so she didn’t have to wait long to feel the safety the trees provided her.

“There’s another forest about twenty minutes away.” He tells her as he notices her gaze flickering to the tree line as they headed into a small town.

She looks at him and nods shortly, “I know.” She looks back out of the window and smiles lightly as she sees a large lake spread out in front of her, after about ten minutes of silence she looks away from the town. “Born or bitten?”

“Born...” he tells her a little surprised “I didn’t know you could become one when bitten.” Tyler says looking at her cautiously. 

She looks over at him and flashes her golden eyes with a grin, he startles and almost jumps out of his seat as her eyes flash before he looks around and shows his wolf eyes, but with his werewolf side came his vampire side. Black lines that looked like veins appeared under his eyes, winding and twisting. She looks at him wide eyed, not expecting his face to change so drastically.

“What the hell?” She breathes as she looks at him, shocked.

He blinks and turns his eyes back to normal, he looks around them and then peers outside of the window to see that they were nearly at the last bus station before they entered the forest.

“Get off the bus with me now and I’ll fill you in once were away from everyone,” he tells her, a small grin playing the edges of his mouth. 

She looks at him closely, and then nods with a smirk of her own, she was ready for an adventure to make her forget Beacon Hills for a while.


	2. Hear Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of Hayley, she's still going to be in the story and be the one to cause all the trouble but she isn't going to be the one Klaus sleeps with as a one night stand

It had been nearly a month since Erica had met Tyler on the bus and had left the safety of the bus to find out about him and his type of werewolves, he had told her that he was the type of werewolf who could only become a wolf by killing someone after puberty, how they only shifted during the full moon and became wolves completely but it was agony. She was in awe as he told her about his home in Mystic Falls, his friends and his girlfriend Caroline and about the werewolf vampire hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson.

She had made a mental note to tell Stiles to research the original family at that point.

She listened to Tyler’s story of how he was forced to become a hybrid and how he learnt of the Sire bond between him and Klaus and how he needed to leave and break the sire bond after Klaus ordered him to bite his girlfriend since the bite of a werewolf was fatal to vampires. He told her the reason for being in the mountains was to break the sire bond that he shared with Klaus and one of the ways of doing that was to transform repeatedly. Upon hearing that Erica vows to help Tyler break the bond.

After Tyler tells his story he soon asks Erica hers, and so she tells him as they began hiking through mountains, she tells him of how she was once and outcast epileptic who was bullied constantly until one day she met Derek Hale who offered her the bite, he told her that it would heal her of her epilepsy, that she could be the girl she truly wanted to be and all that was needed was a bite. She told him of her crush on one of the schools nerds Stiles Stilinski who soon became a good friend to her when they had to fight against the Kanima and after he found her and Boyd in the hunter’s basement held by electrical wires.

Tyler wanted to march straight to Beacon Hills at this point and rip Gerard Argent to shreds.

She told him how after they were released by another hunter, her and Boyd ran and was soon taken by an Alpha pack and then she told him about how she was close to death when she was found by Derek and needed to get away from Beacon Hills to recover.

Through these days of storytelling, Erica and Tyler started getting closer to each other, one night the transformations got too hard for Tyler and he collapses into Erica’s arms and after she takes his pain away he ends up kissing her, she reacts by kissing him back for a moment and then pulling away, pointing out he still had a girlfriend back home and it was just the pain making him act

Tyler was on his fifty sixth transformation, he was panting and curled up on the ground in pain as his whole body ached, he could barely move. Erica kneels down beside him and puts her hand on his arm, the both of them watch as black veins move up Erica’s arm as the pain slowly started to disappear from Tyler.

“I still don’t understand how you can do that” Tyler pants in awe.

“Neither do I, darling” she tells him with a grin “But it’s a good power to have”

“I wholly agree” Tyler groans as he tries to sit up.

Erica helps him sit up and grabs a water bottle from behind her, passing it to him watching him in concern, “Can you still feel the bond?”

She had actually been able to teach Tyler how to sense the bond that he had with Klaus since she was always able to sense the bonds between her and her pack, she could feel when they were hurt, happy or upset and it pained her when she couldn’t go and help them.

He sighs for a moment and closes his eyes, searching in the back of his head for the link between him and Klaus, he sighs again as he nods and opens his eyes “It’s still there but it’s getting weaker”

She smiles at him “It’s getting weaker, at least there’s something happening” she points out to him as she throws him a bar of chocolate.

Tyler nods his head in agreement and takes a bite out of the chocolate, relishing in the energy that the chocolate gave him. The both of them suddenly freeze as they hear a twig snap around them. Erica jumps up from the floor and moves protectively in front of Tyler.

“I’m not here to hurt you” A female voice says from behind a tree.

“Then show yourself” Erica growls, she was itching to release her claws but she didn’t know if the intruder was human or not.

Erica glares and watches intently as a young woman around her age walks out from behind a tree with her hands up in a gesture of surrender. She was about Erica’s height, maybe smaller and had long wavy brown hair, she was slightly tanned and as the wind blew, Erica picked up the scent of werewolf from the girl.

“Who are you?” Erica demands

“My names Hayley, I heard howling and I was curious as to what was happening” she tells the two of them and then looks at Tyler “How are you able to shift in the day? That shouldn’t be possible”

Tyler looks over at Erica hesitantly, Erica watches the girl closely, and she could only smell curiosity and wonder from the other girl so she gives him a small nod.

Tyler changes his eyes for Hayley, showing his werewolf eyes and the black veins underneath them that represented his vampire side.

“I’m a hybrid” he explains to her as she takes a step back in shock

“Why are you putting yourself through all that?” she asks him in disbelief “And how did you become a hybrid?”

Tyler groans as he moves to stand, Erica reaches down to help him and smiles back at him as he smiles at her in gratitude, it seemed that they were finished for the day. Erica watched as Tyler started to explain to her how he became a hybrid but he didn’t go into as much detail as he did with her, however he did make sure to make it clear that he had a girlfriend back home causing Erica to hide a grin as Hayley’s face dropped for a moment.

“So you’re trying to break the bond? Then why is she here? Is she a hybrid too?” Hayley questions a little hostile towards Erica.

Erica growls at her and flashes her eyes, releasing her claws and waving at the girl, she was happy to note that Hayley flinched and backed away a few steps.

“I’m a different kind of werewolf sweetheart” she tells her sweetly “One that can kill you here and now without having to wait for the full moon, so be warned you try anything and I will rip your throat out. With my teeth”

Tyler glares at her and motions his hand for her to shut up but she just rolls her eyes and retracts her claws, she looks over at Hayley and is satisfied as she sees the girls colour leave her face. Now she knew why Derek loved the threat so much, even though he only ever really used it on her batman.

Hayley gulps “warning noted”

She nods and moves to start collecting firewood as she saw that night was closing in, she left the two wolves to talk while she collected wood and sat across from them as the fire burned, reading her book but every now and again her eyes flicker up to keep watch on the new girl, part of her didn’t trust her and she always listened to her instincts


	3. Home

“I’m going back home” Tyler blurted out one night when he, Erica and Hayley were sitting around the campfire one night.

Hayley had decided to stick with the pair after she met them and wanted to learn more about Erica and her type of wolf even though Erica refused to tell her anything to the annoyance of Tyler. She had been with them for a few weeks and Tyler had finally broken the sire bond after transforming over a hundred times.

As the bond broke Tyler felt a freedom he never thought he could feel and spun Erica around laughing happily. Once the happiness had died down a little, Tyler sat next to Erica as Hayley went to get some food from the town they were close to and told her he wanted to find the other packs that he knew Klaus had created into hybrids and tell them how they can break their bonds, he wanted to help them feel the freedom that he himself felt, and all Erica could do was smile at him and tell him she would help him.

And now after nearly two months of being with Tyler and helping many hybrids start to break the bond, he wanted to go home where the cause of his suffering was still living.

“Are you kidding me?” Erica asks staring at him blankly

“No Erica I’m not” he answers shaking his head “I need to go see Caroline, I need to see my mom, they are my pack, you should understand”

“Don’t go using pack against me Tyler Lockwood” Erica growls as she thinks about her own pack.

She had gotten a hold of a phone a fortnight ago and decided to phone one of the three numbers that she knew of by heart, her Batman, and Stiles had had trouble believing that it was actually her on the phone because they had all thought that she was dead even though she knew that Derek had told them all that she had survived.

She had spent an hour talking to him and hearing about how the Alpha’s had gone quiet over the summer, so they had spent most of their time teaching Jackson how to control his shift before he moved to London. Stiles had told her that he was actually bonding with the Hale pack since Scott was trying to catch up on all the work that he had missed with all the werewolf/Kanima business.

After talking to Stiles for so long and calling Derek briefly to tell him she was okay, Erica had started to feel an ache to go back to her pack but she still wasn’t ready to go back to Beacon Hills, so instead she decided to start sending them postcards to keep them updated and show that she was safe and alive.

“I’m sorry” Tyler replies pulling her out from her thoughts and moving back away from her a little, “But it’s true, I need to go back to them Erica, even if it’s just for a week or two, I need to see my mom to show her I’m okay”

Erica looks at him closely and sighs with a small nod “You know I can’t stop you Lockwood, you’ve broken your sire bond, and you don’t need to stay in the woods any longer”

“I know” he grins, the grin falls for a moment “I would love for you to come with, but you can’t”

Erica looks at him wide eyed “You are not going alone, that psycho is still there! What if he tries to make you bite Caroline again and realizes that your sire bond isn’t there!”

“And that psycho will be very interested in you” he points out “You are a different kind of werewolf Reyes, we don’t know if he knows about your type of wolf so you’d be in danger there, if he tries to make me bite Caroline then I’ll refuse however if he orders me to do small things I’ll do them to keep up the pretence of being under his control”

“I don’t like this Tyler” she tells him biting her lip

“I know you don’t” he says as he scoots over to her and puts his arm around her shoulder, giving her a one armed hug “But I have to go, maybe you can go home too”

She frowns and shakes her head, her long blonde hair hitting him in the face a little. “I’m not ready to go back there”

He sighs and leans her head onto his shoulder before looking over at Hayley who was watching the both of them frowning “You can’t come either Hayley, not while Klaus is making Hybrids”

Hayley rolls her eyes and glares at Tyler but doesn’t protests against the hybrid. Instead she just nods once causing Erica to try and hide a glare, she still didn’t like Hayley, she didn’t trust her but she couldn’t figure out why she couldn’t trust the girl.

“When are you going?” Erica asks her friend

“Tomorrow” Tyler mumbles but both girls could hear him clearly.

Erica huffs in annoyance and pushes Tyler off if the log that they were sitting on with a scowl, he scowls back at her from where he was resting on his elbows and pokes his tongue out at her childishly causing her to growl at him and flash her eyes. He grins at her and growls back before jumping into a defensive position. She grins back at him and stands up before pouncing on him and sending him to the floor where they both began to wrestle with Hayley rolling her eyes at their childishness

Erica won like usual 


	4. Hopeless Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica sends a postcard to Stiles and the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really short chapter. The Vampire Diaries cast are coming into the next chapter as Erica enters Mystic Falls

_Hey Batman_

_How are you all doing? I hope you’re annoying Derek enough for the both of us (Sorry Derek). I guess you can’t really answer me but still at least I’m asking._

_Tyler’s left, and Hayley left too, I knew she didn’t like me but as soon as Tyler was gone she was as far away from me as possible. I guess I didn’t help by threatening to rip her throat out with my teeth did I? Anyway, I’m now travelling the forests on my own, it’s really calm here, and it’s relaxing and healing too. I think another month and I’ll be home with the Pack, I’ll be home with all of you._

_I’m sorry I left guys but I had to get away. Boyd, I hope you’ll forgive me and I hope you can find someone that’ll make you happier than I did. Scott, take care of Batman and try and accept the change, it isn’t a curse. Isaac, I hope you’re still the cute puppy I left behind, stay the same, don’t change and don’t leave Derek be all broody okay? Derek, be careful, be happy, please don’t go all moody and broody like you usually do. And Stiles, keep them all safe and human yeah? Don’t go getting yourself hurt or I’ll have to kill you myself._

_Catwoman_


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica stumbles upon Mystic Falls, and goes to find Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the timelines are a little unbalanced for TVD since I'm having trouble remembering where things are in what series so I'm just making it us I go

Erica huffs as she continues hiking through the forest, she could hear the sound of a river and she could hear muffled sounds of cars and talking so she knew that she was getting closer and closer to a town, what town she didn’t know, she had lost the map when Hayley had left so she suspected that the female werewolf had taken her map.

She finally reaches the top of the small hill and smiles softly as she looks over the small town in front of her, she noticed a bridge and slowly made her way over to it so that she didn’t need to go through the river, she was sure she could find a B&B in the town so she could finally use a working shower with hot water which is what she was looking forward to the most, as well as a home cooked meal.

As she crosses the bridge, she spots a sign welcoming her to the town, her eyes widen in surprise as she sees the name.

_‘Welcome to Mystic Falls’_

She was caught between cursing and grinning, she wanted to see Tyler again after being away from him for quite some time, but she was pretty sure that Klaus was still there and she didn’t really want to be seen as something like an experiment to him.

She sighs and rubs her eyes tiredly as she tries to think about what to do. In the end wanting to see Tyler over rode her small fear of the hybrid finding out about her.

She slowly makes her way into the town and spots some people watching her curiously but she didn’t really care, she needed to find somewhere to have a wash and some food. She sniffs the air lightly and smiles softly as she catches Tyler’s scent, she follows it, ignoring the looks that she had from some of the town’s folk. She was dirty, her hair was a mess, and she was tired so of course there was a reason that she was being watched curiously.

She soon came up in front a big mansion like house making her look at the house wide eyed, Tyler’s scent was a lot stronger here which meant that this must be his house. She basically jumps up the stairs and knocks on the door waiting patiently.

She smiles as she hears Tyler growling at someone before he opens the door, she instantly throws her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly, grinning.

“Erica?” he asks both shocked and worried

She lets go of him and grins at him with a wink “Hey Lockwood, you didn’t tell me you had such a big house, what are you? Rich?”

“What are you doing here Erica?” he questions a little angrily

She shrugs “I just kept walking, I lost my map and didn’t know where I was heading until I ended up here, I smelt your scent and thought maybe I could use your shower and have some food before I left again?”

He looks at her closely, listening to her heartbeat to sense a lie and sighs nodding his head, he stands to the side and lets her into the house. She looks around her with a whistle as she takes in the decorating of the house, she stops a little and frowns as she smells Hayley.

“So she followed you then?” she inquires softly causing Tyler to nod with a small grimace.

“Bathrooms upstairs, towels are in the cupboard, you want something to change into?” he asks looking her up and down.

“Can I borrow something to change into?” she asks almost embarrassed by the state the clothes she had were in.

He grins and pushes her up the stairs ahead of him, he pushes her into the bathroom and a few minutes’ later throws in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that would hopefully fit her.

“Thank you Tyler” she calls out with a small smile

“You’re welcome Erica” he replies, she could tell that she rolled his eyes and smiles as she strips off the mud covered, sweat soaked clothes and stepped into the luxurious heat of the water falling down on her.

She sighs happily and reaches out to grab some shampoo from the stand, she shrugs as she smells the stuff she knew Tyler used, shampoo was shampoo, she didn’t care if it was men’s or women’s right now. After relishing in the fact that she was now clean, she quickly dries herself off and throws the clothes Tyler had given her on. She shrugs as she notices the bagginess of the clothes and walks out of the bathroom.

“Tyler where should I throw the towel” she calls out as she walks down the stairs.

She stops in surprise as she notices a blonde girl at the bottom of the stairs, she cocks her head to the side and looks over the girl, instantly recognizing the blonde from the descriptions that Tyler had given her on their travels.

“Who are you?” the girl demands “And why are you wearing Tyler’s clothes? Tyler!”

Erica watches amused as Tyler comes running to Caroline and then looks up at Erica and then at Caroline and groans lightly.

“Names Erica” she tells the vampire “You must be Caroline, I’ve heard a lot about you”

Caroline looks at Erica surprised and then looks her up and down carefully.

“I’ve heard nothing about you” she retorts snappishly

“Wouldn’t expect you to” she replies shrugging, as she makes her way to the bottom of the stairs “I travelled with Tyler for a while, kept him alive and stuff like that”

“Kept me alive” Tyler scoffs shoving Erica “Yeah right Reyes, more like the other way”

“Keep telling yourself that Lockwood” she retorts with a grin and looks over at Caroline who was watching them carefully

Erica sticks her hand out to the vampire with a smile.

“Erica Reyes, it’s a pleasure to meet you Caroline” she smiles “Don’t worry I never made a move on your boyfriend, as soon as we met, he made sure to tell me he was taken, nice pick by the way”

Caroline looks at Erica and then at her hand before shaking it, Caroline smiles at Erica “It’s nice to meet you too Erica, he did? Really?, He is a good pick, when he wants to be”

Erica laughs as Tyler protests, Caroline rolls her eyes and kisses Tyler to stop the protests causing Erica to laugh even more, she looks up as soon as she feels someone watching her and spots Hayley watching from the living room, her eyes narrow at the werewolf who was paying her no attention.

Caroline pulls away from Tyler with a small smile and looks over at Erica who was looking over to the living room, she looks behind her and scowls as she spots Hayley. She turns her back to the other girl and smiles brightly at Erica.

“You hungry? I was just about to meet some friends at the Grill” she asks the blonde

Erica looks at the vampire in surprise and then over at Tyler who shrugs “Sure why not, I’m starving”

Caroline smiles then looks over at Hayley who had just downed a shot of whiskey, she gives a little wave to Erica before turning around and moving back to the living room. She looked to Tyler who shook his head causing Caroline to huff and grab Erica’s hand, pulling her out of the house.

“Uh what was that about?” Erica asks curiously

“A friend of theirs died to help one of our friends” the vampire explains as she opens the car door for Erica.

Erica climbs into the car frowning and watches a little shocked as Caroline is at her own door in seconds and climbs in starting the car.

“And that is normal here?” she inquires, a little freaked out by the nonchalance of the vampire saying about a death

Caroline shrugs “Pretty much, we have a weird supernatural population in this town, vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids. We’ve just started to accept it all and try and sort things out as we go along, it’s hard though”

“Why are you telling me this?” Erica inquires as she keeps her gaze on the vampire.

“Because I know you’re one of us” Caroline tells her simply “I can smell that you are different and also you stayed with Tyler in the forests and mountains, there is no way you are human”

Erica starts to laugh at the observations and nods “Okay very true, I’m a wolf, just different to the type that Tyler is”

Caroline looks over at her confused “Different how?”

Erica smiles and flashes her gold eyes with a wink, startling Caroline and making her almost swerve off of the road, which made Erica start to laugh again.

“I don’t become a full wolf like Tyler” she explains still chuckling “And the full moon doesn’t hurt me”

“Wow” Caroline says in awe as she pulls up in front of an old looking building with THE MYSTIC GRILL written on the front.

Erica smiles and climbs out of the car, she walks around it to where Caroline was stood and allows the girl to pull her into the building, she shook her head as she was pulled to a table and pushed down onto the seat. Caroline sat opposite and watched her closely.

“So how did you become one?” she inquires

“I was bitten by an Alpha, it’s only the bites of an Alpha that can turn you and only when they are changed, also the bite doesn’t always take, it can kill the person bitten” she tells her, she goes silent as a young man about her age walks up to them with two menus, he smiles at Caroline and then looks at Erica curiously, his eyes landing on the t-shirt that she was wearing and then back to Caroline confused.

“Matt meet Erica, Erica this is Matt” Caroline introduces with a smile. “Erica helped Tyler break the bond”

Matt looks at Erica with a smile and nods

“Thank you for helping him” he tells her sincerely causing her to smile at him.

“Care to show me thanks in another way” she winks

Matt blushed a deep red and quickly puts the menu down and walking away muttering about drinks, she looks over at Caroline who was looking at her with her mouth wide open and then she laughed.

“Oh my god Erica!” she laughs

“What?!” she defends grinning, she looks over at the human and eyes him up and down from behind, licking her lips a little “He’s hot, although maybe a little too innocent for my taste, now that one is more up my street”

Erica nods towards another boy around their age, he looked like he had an air of mystery and menace around him and she was intrigued.

“Not him” Caroline tells her, all humour lost “Stefan Salvatore is not the right person to go for right now”

Erica looks at her curiously “Why not?”

“Because love, he’s under my control” a British voice says from behind Erica


	6. Something bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been inactive, the past two months have been my university musical theater show stress and assignments so I haven't had much time to write

_“Because love, he’s under my control” a British voice says from behind Erica_

Erica looks over at Caroline who she sees glaring at whoever was behind Erica, Erica turns her body to look over her shoulder at the newcomer and is surprised by what she sees.

Standing there was who she supposed was Niklaus Mikaelson smirking at Caroline, he turns his attention to Erica and eyes her curiously, she looks him up and down carefully, taking in his height since she seemed to be a little taller than him, he was lithe but she could tell that he had some muscle on him, just like Isaac and Stiles did. He was very handsome and she knew that he knew that.

“Like what you see darling?” he smirks as he looks her up and down.

He was surprised when he saw Caroline go into the grill with another girl, someone he didn’t recognise, so he didn’t trust her. He waited for a few moments before he went into the grill after her and heard as the new girl mentioned Stefan and he couldn’t help but jump into the conversation. He took in the girl and noticed that she was wearing some of his first hybrid, Tyler’s clothes and also smelled like him, his eyes flicker to Caroline but she didn’t seem bothered by that fact.

“Do you?” she answers back as she smirks at him, she had caught him eyeing her up and, she was quite happy about that, even with what she had heard, Tyler never told her that the Original hybrid was this hot.

“Touché love” he grins and moves forward from where he was leaning on the wall, he moves to the booth and makes a motion with his hands causing Erica to move up in her seat giving him room to sit down.

Caroline made a noise of protest and disgust as she glared furiously at Klaus

“Leave” she demands glaring at the Original

“Now, now Caroline” he grins at her as he stretches his arms out, one of them ending up behind Erica, she raises an eyebrow at Klaus who winks at her and turns back to Caroline “All this hostility, you’ll be giving your friend here the wrong impression of me”

“Which will mean she stays away from you, which is a good thing” Caroline snipes back at him.

“Aw love I’m hurt, truly I am” he mock pouts before turning his attention to the girl next to him, there was something about her that sparked an interest but he wasn’t sure what it was yet. “Whatever she says isn’t true unless it’s about how good I am in bed then that is true”

Caroline gasps in outrage and growls before climbing out of the both and storming off in a huff, forgetting all about Erica. Erica rolls her eyes at the diva vampire, she moves to get up but the growl of her stomach stops her causing her to sigh and grab a menu from in front of her.

“How about I get you dinner? You’re new here so don’t know what to get” Klaus offers with a grin.

“How about you go shove it up your ass” Erica retorts as she reads the menu, she bites her lip to stop herself from grinning at the attention she was receiving from the wolf, it had been too long away from eligible men, she wouldn’t be able to rebuff the interest as easy as usual.

“Feisty” Klaus chuckles as he looks over at Matt and waves him over, he also catches Stefan’s eye and motions subtly for the vampire to join the two of them.

Matt moves over to the table and stops in front of them glaring at Klaus before looking at Erica worried, Erica smiles at him in reassurance giving him a small nod to say she was okay.

“Two double cheeseburgers with bacon and fries and a glass of coke and a bourbon please” Klaus orders as he hands the menus to Matt, Matt rolls his eyes with a small huff and walks off to get their order.

His presence is soon replaced by Stefan who sits across from Klaus and looks at Erica interested, he looks her up and down and frowns at the clothes that she was wearing.

“Does Caroline know you slept with her boyfriend?” he asks bluntly

“I did not sleep with Tyler!” Erica protests as Matt brings their drinks over, Erica notices Matt smile a little before he walks off to serve other customers “Jesus, a guy gives his friend some clothes to borrow and people assume they slept together”

“Tyler doesn’t give clothes out and all his friends are from Mystic Falls, I’ve never seen you before” Stefan points out as Klaus sits back and watches the conversation, his arm still behind Erica on the booth.

Erica glares at Stefan and turns her glare onto Klaus before growling softly.

“It is actually none of your business so butt out asswipe” she growls before grabbing her drink, she continues to glare at the vampire who holds his hands up in surrender.

“Easy there spitfire” Klaus chuckles “He meant no harm, he was just curious, you see Caroline and Tyler are friends of his so it’s normal for him to worry”

“Well from what I heard, he isn’t their friend right now because you have him under your control” she bites out tersely

"Well informed aren't you" klaus chuckles as he leans back watching her closely

"Informed enough to know to stay away from you" erica glares at him

"And yet you're still here" Stefan points out as he looks at Erica curiously

"Can't deny proper food after being in the forest for months, especially when it's free" she shrugs as she stares back at Stefan

Her eye contact is soon broken when Matt puts down the plates of food in front of her, she looks up at him with a smile and a small wink. He nods a little before looking at the two men that she was with and walks off clutching the tray in his hands

"He's worried about you and yet he's never met you before" Klaus observes

"What are you like professor X now and telepathic?"

Erica ignores curtosy and dives into the food, she hadn't had a proper nicely cooked meal since before her time in the vault and she was loving the food in front of her.

"Matt is like a dog, he protects" Stefan comments, he was becoming uninterested in the new girl, the only thing that interested him was why she smelled different.

"Better a dog than a rat" she tells him with a sweet smile

Stefan glowers at her as Klaus chuckled happily "I like you" he comments grinning "you have spunk"

Klaus leans over so that he could whisper in her ear "Now tell me darling, what are you?"

 


	7. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so long guys, I have no excuses and will try and get things written up faster.

Erica freezes as she hears the question from the two men she’s been warned about extensively, how did they know? How much danger was she in?

“What makes you think I’m not human?” she asks them while keeping her eyes down facing the table as she starts to eat the fries in front of her. She didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing the small amount of fear that was beginning to build up.

“You don’t smell human darling” Klaus drawls as he takes a fry from his own plate watching her closely, he could see her tense as they asked her, he smirks at that.

He looks over at Stefan who was watching Erica closely analysing her for any small movements that she may be making to signify if she was about to make a run for it. The both of them could small a difference to her, she smelled like the woods and like freedom just as the other wolves did

She shrugs “And what if I don’t tell you?”

“Then we’d kill you or torture you, it depends on our moods” Stefan tells her

Erica tightens her grip on the table top getting ready to run

“It won’t help you darling, we’d grab you before you got to the door” Klaus informs her as he watches her smirking lightly

Erica looks between the both of them and sighs slumping down into her chair giving up, if she did run and got caught she didn’t want to know what the two of them would do to her to get the information that they wanted out of her.

“I’m a wolf” she tells them resigned “not like you obviously, I’m a different kind”

Klaus looks at her interested and eyes her closely before looking over at Stefan who had a look of surprised and intrigue on his face.

“How about we take this little discussion back to my place, keep any little eavesdroppers from listening in” Klaus suggests and Stefan nods before getting up and moving back to where he was before Klaus had come in and annoyed Carline into leaving.

“I’m not leaving until I’ve finished my food” Erica tells him firmly as she takes a small amount of fries from her plate eating them looking at him pointedly.

Klaus can’t help but chuckle at her and nods as he starts to eat the rest of his own food.

After the both of them had cleared their plates, Klaus pays the bill and gets up from the booth holding his hand out to Erica, Erica sighs and takes it allowing him to help her up out of the booth, she looks over her shoulder as they leave and sends a small reassuring smile at Matt to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

Klaus kept a hold of Erica’s hand as they walked through the town leisurely, the corner of his mouth twitches into a small smile as he sees her take in the small town, and she seemed relaxed and at peace with the smallness of the town which made him wonder is she was a city girl or not.

Erica looked around her smiling a little, the town was a very cute small town, and the buildings all looked like they may have aspects of the originals still built into them. She frowns a little in sadness, she missed home, and she’d go home soon.

“So where are you from beautiful?” Klaus asks intrigued pulling Erica from her thoughts

“What’s it to you?” Erica asks him looking at him curious

“I’m just curious, that’s all no harm in asking questions is there?” he asks her

Erica rolls her eyes at the man and sigh, she might as well answer, if she did then there would be less chance of him hurting her.

“Beacon Hills, California” she tells him shrugging a little “needed to get away for a little bit so I travelled”

“So you left your sire?” he asks her slightly confused

Erica looks over at him confused at the word ‘sire’ she opens her mouth to ask what the hell he was asking until she sees where he was taking her. She gazes up at the big house in awe and looks over at him “I’m impressed” she tells him as he opens the door for her

“Thank you love” he grins as he sees the awe on her face

“What did you mean by sire?” she asks him as she looks around her at the décor and size of the actual house.

“Your sire” he repeats “the one who turned you”

Erica looks over at him even more confused “You mean my alpha?” she asks him, “Remember Klaus, I’m not like you” she tells him “I don’t have a sire, I have an alpha”

Klaus moves forward quickly and grabs her arm spinning her to face him and pushing her up against the wall.

“Explain” he growls out, he didn’t like not knowing what was happening, he didn’t like not knowing what she was.

She smirks and transforms into her beta form causing Klaus to let her go and step back in shock before looking at her closely as she bared her fangs at him smirking, she transforms back to her human form smirking at him.

“Like I said, I’m a different kind of wolf” she smirks “I was bitten by an alpha wolf, there are alphas, betas and omegas in our kind of wolves, and I am a beta, my alpha knows that I have left my pack, he let me go for me to recover”

“You’re pack?” Klaus inquires as he moves forwards again into her personal space

“My pack” she nods confirming his question smiling lightly “My alpha, and my friends”

Klaus looks at her curiously before smirking “so tell me? When do those claws make an entrance? Only when you will them or at other times?” he asks suggestively

Erica smirks as she picks up the suggestive tone and lifts her hand up flicking out her claws and tracing them down his cheek causing red lines to follow the tips of her claws which caused him to shiver as he felt the arousal running through him.

He grabs her hair roughly and pulls her into a kiss. Erica makes a small noise of surprise which soon turns into a moan as she laces her arms around his neck and pulls him closer.

Klaus moves his hands from her hair down to her hips picking her up so that she would wrap her legs around his waist. She does what he thought she would do and crosses her ankles behind his back as she feels his attention against her core.


	8. Safe And Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, feel free to shout at me

Erica runs her fingers through her hairs as she looks at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t believe that last night happened, and this morning multiple times. She licks her lips as she remembered how Klaus felt inside of her as he used his speed and strength to pleasure her in many ways.

But now she needed to leave, those times shouldn’t have happened, she left her pack to get away from what had happened with the alpha pack and recover the near death experience, not to have sex with the hottest wolf to come into her life during the restbite

She bites her lip as she tiptoes to the front door and stops to listen to any noise made from the hybrid but all she heard was the sound of his deep breathing which signalled that he was still asleep, she didn’t know if she wanted to leave a note or not but decides not and gently opens the door and sets off at a run to get away from the house, she makes it to Tylers house with no problem and grabs her now clean clothes and some food without bumping into anyone.

She leaves a small note on the table:

_Tyler_

_I’m sorry Tyler, can’t stay any longer, bumped into Klaus, he knows what I am so I’ve grabbed myself and left. Will be heading somewhere to slip out of his sights and then home but don’t know how long I will be_

_Sorry big man, hope you have some luck and say bye to Caroline for me_

_Erica_

Leaving the house quietly, she quickly takes off on a jog and heads directly into the forest before heading west and circling around the forest zig zagging so she could not easily be followed before heading towards a place she had been meaning to go to for years.

New Orleans was always a place she wanted to visit.

It took her a week, a very long and hard week with very little sleep before she got to the bustling beautiful city of New Orleans. She looked around her smiling as she took in the sights and smells of the historical town.

She makes her way to a small hotel and rings the bell smiling at the woman “Hi I’d like a room please” she tells the woman smiling happily as she admires the décor.

“How long for dear?” the woman asks her politely

“Just a night” Erica tells her putting her whole attention on the woman

The woman nods and turns grabbing a key from the wall behind her, she hands her the key smiling lightly “That will be $40 for the night all extra charges will be put on there tomorrow when you check out”

Erica nods and smiles “Thank you” she tells her before heading up to the room she was allocated.

As soon as she gets in there, she throws her bag on her bed and grabs her phone charger before plugging it in for the first time since it ran out the day after she had left Beacon Hills, she waits impatiently for it to charge enough for her to actually use it and then grabs it ignoring all the missed calls and messages from the pack, she clicks Derek’s number and holds it to her ear biting her lip.

She can’t help but giggle a little as Derek answers on the first ring

“Erica? Are you okay? Why haven’t you answered before? Are you hurt?” He asks urgently without taking a breath

“I’m okay Derek” she tells him smiling “I left my phone die and only now decided to book into an actual hotel to sleep so never got a chance to charge it”

“but I transfer money to you every week” Derek frowns, he was still a little worried but couldn’t hear anything wrong in her voice so was reassured that she was okay

“I use it for food or have saved it up for other things” she reassures him “I enjoyed camping out Der, I’m okay I promise, I’m going to head home soon, I don’t know when but it will be soon”

It was time for her to go home, it was time for her to be home with her pack, the people she cared for, and she could feel the bonds with her wolf but needed to reaffirm them.

“Is that Erica?” she hears Stiles say in the background and could hear a small struggle before Stiles’ voice pops over the phone “Hey Catwoman”

“Stiles give me back my phone” she hears Derek growl in the background

“Hey Batman, how you doing?” she asks him amused at the human’s behaviour. She opens her backpack and grabs a small bar of chocolate

“I’m okay, how are you? Are you okay?” he asks her a little worried as she could hear him trying to dodge Derek

“I’m okay, I’m coming home soon, listen I have to go okay, I just wanted to call to let Derek know I’m okay but I need to go and take a shower and get some sleep” she tells the both boys and hangs up before they could protest, even though she knew that Derek wouldn’t, if he wanted to he could have easily used his alpha voice on her to make sure she didn’t hang up and she couldn’t deal with that.

She sighs and leaves her phone charge some more before jumping into the shower and relaxing at the feel of the hot water flowing over her, she used to take warm showers for granted and now would never do that again.

She was finally clean, she was clean, in fresh new clothes that fit her and was in one of the places she had wanted to visit in years and she was in heaven. She smiles as she looks around her at the lights and sounds floating up and into the sky.

She falters as she hears a noise in one of the alleyways not too far away and heads towards it cautiously “hello?” she calls out softly as she looks around her worried. “Is anyone there?”

She frowns as she looks around her, a voice echoes around her in a sort of chant but Erica couldn’t register it due to the dizziness rolling over her and collapses just as she sees a woman approaching her


	9. Authors Note

Okay, I'm very sorry for the delay in chapters, this summer has been hectic. The main reason for the delay is that my dog decided to knock a full cup of tea over my open laptop and it's still playing up a little. I am working on the chapters but very slowly, sorry for the wait guys and gals. Thank you for being patient 

NerdySmurf

(AN will be deleted when I put the new chapter up)


End file.
